Dinner Treat Surprise
by HoPe-BriNgeR1
Summary: Akari is getting tired of always taking care of Taiki but Taiki treat her to a restaurant for dinner but he planned some surprise for her what is the surprise?(Fixed some of the grammar problem)


**Hi everybody I'm back with a new story since I'm a digimon fans too and highly like TaikixAkari pairing so I'm trying to write one fanfic of these pairing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT DIGIMON XROS WARS**

* * *

><p>"Ughh…. Taiki I told you to be careful and don't over exhaust yourself" I said to my nearly fainting best friend Taiki<p>

"Okay-okay sorry Akari I promise to be more careful next time and I will try not to over exhaust my self" Taiki said.

"Yeah right you be more careful next time" I said sarcastically.

"I promise" he said to make me sure but I will not fall for it this time.

"How many times you promise me that Hummph" I said with a angry tone.

"O-okay many times… but how about this I will treat you to a restaurant and you choose the restaurant?" he said.

"Umm…. Fine if you are treating to eat at restaurant then I'm choosing that restaurant what is name again? Oh yeah Shifudo No Koibito. (_**A/N translation: "Seafood Lover" I hope I was right cause I get this with google translate**_)

"Sure… where do I meet you, when will we meet there."Taiki ask with a energetic smile, seriously he just faint from exhaustion because playing basketball and still have some energy that is very unbelieveable

"Hey-hey calm down why are you the one who is very excited okay we meet at this park (A/N oh yeah did I forgot to tell you they were at the park right now) Meet me at 5 o'clock this evening got it and do not be late" I told him.

"Okay well I got to go now bye" He said then he left and I can hear him screaming 'woohoo' while running to his home and I start to think he already planned all of this.

At my house

"What clothes should I wear" I said I choosing what clothes to wear

"Clothes to wear for what?" my mom suddenly asking me and make startled if you ask why I knew because I recognize her voice.

"Uh my friend treating to go to restaurant" I reasoned.

"Let me guess your friend is Taiki and you're going on a date with him" my mom said.

I blushed at my mom comment I'm not going on a date with him, even though I have this crush of him but I'm not thinking this as a date.

"NO mom its just a simple treating because I already helped him so much"

"You helped him a lot because you like him" my mom said

And yet again I blushed because of my mom comment

"No.. I mean yes.. I mean ughh mom please give me some space" I become a little mad at my mom for invading my privacy and accuse me for going on a date.

"Sure sweetie make sure you have a good time on your date" my mom said as she got out of my room.

"MOOOM! I'M NOT ON A DATE" I shouted.

"SURE YOU AREN"T" my mom shouted back.

"Ughh.. now what time is it now" I said as I look at the clock

"OMG its already 4.50 I got to hurry."As I hurried to put the clothe I choose and I go down to put my shoes and go to the date…wait did I say date gahh mom I mean to say the treat.

As I meet him at the park it was 5:20 late twenty minutes thanks to my mom and I see Taiki, I runned faster.

"Hi, sorry for being late" I said that to him

"You're not that late I just arrive here 10 minutes ago"

He just 10 minutes earlier than me.

I see him and wow he's so good looking today I mean he is good clothing great hairstyle, and good body and…

"uhh.. earth to Akari earth to Akari are you still there…?" he said looking at me confused.

"Uh.. oh yeah sorry a little spaced out" I said that as I remember what I was saying then my face goes red.

"Uh Akari do you have fever your face is red" he ask me looked worried.

"Oh yeah I don't have a fever"

"Want to go now?"

"Sure let's go" then he take my hands and we started to run to the restaurant

A few minutes later

"Were here" he said and I start to wonder where does he got his energy.

"Okay pant… let's pant.. get in" I said panting

"Well this is a little fancy " I said to him I start to think does he have enough money and good thing brought some money with me because if does don't have enough money and that will be awkward.

"Okay then let's pick a table" he said.

Then we choose the table near a window then we stopped to see the view, and wow the view is great.  
>"The view is great from here" I said to him.<p>

"Yeah it is, but its not as beautiful as you Akari" he said.

Wait what did he said

"What did you say Taiki" I ask him.

"Ohh nothing-nothing just forget about it" Taiki said with blush on his face

This is the first time I ever see Taiki, well he's kind of cute when he blushed… wait what was I thinking stop thinking of this thing brain.

Then we go to the chair and before I reach the chair

"May I" he said like a gentlemen pull the chair out for me then I sit on the chair then he push my chair back then he took his chair and sit on it.

a waiter walk toward us.

"What do you want to order miss and mr? the waiter ask what we want to eat.

"I take the chineese sushi roll (A/N I don't even know there's a dish with that name so I just creatively create a new dish name).and water please"

"sure miss, what about you mr?"

"Ebi Katsu and water please" Taiki said to the waiter.

"Okay please wait a few minutes for your order to be done" the waiter said and after that he left.

We talked to each while waiting for our order. And I know some interesting facts about Taiki that I don't even know.

And the waiter come

"Here you go ma'am, sir" the waiter give us our food and beverages

We eat the food. After that the waiter came with the pay check I hope Taiki brought enough money.

I looked at the I look shocked its expensive 150.000 yen for the food and water well the food is nice and all but still please Taiki you have the money.

"Here you go sir" he handed money. And wow he did brought enough money I relieved.

"Thank you, good evening to you sir"the waiter bowed and left

"Lets go home Taiki" I say to him.

"Okay but before that can we go somewhere else first?" he asked.

"Sure but where?" I asked him back.

"You'll see" Taiki said.

Where will he take me to and why do I have to go with him I start to wonder.

"Here we are" He said.

Then I looked at the place I gasped it was very beautiful there a lake that reflect the moonlight wind breeze is calm and so many flowers.

"Taiki this is so beautiful but why do you take me here" I ask him curiously.

"I have something to say to you and this place looked nice and perfect for that" And he blushed again.

"O-okay what do you want to tell me" I ask him I began to feel nervous.

"Well actually I was going to confess something" he asked as he blushed more and he looked so nervous what is he going to confess to me.

"What are you going to confess to me" I asked him.

"Akari please listen you're the most wonderful person to me,you always taking care of me even if you have other business to take care of, and you always check on me if I was fine while I'm on my sport practice or in tournament. You are always there for me and thanks for caring and I'm going to confess my feeling for you, and all I want to say are I love you Akari" Taiki said as he blushed furiously

And I was just standing there trying to process all of this after that I blushed so hard he just confessed to me he loved, I repeat TAIKI KUDOU my best friend,my classmate, and my crush said he love me back.

"Uh Akari are you okay its fine if you don't love me back but I hope you still want to be my friend and-" before he finished his sentence I hugged him so hard and said

"I love you too Taiki, I love you so much actually I already started to fall for you long ago and have a crush on you for a while now and you are nice, energetic, caring, also a thoughtful person. I like all of that trait from you even your over exhausting yourself trait and I love taking care of you Taiki" and I just confessed my feelings to him too.

"So uh Akari… wi-wi-will you be m-my g-girlfriend?" he said while stuttering.

"Yes, of course Taiki" I said to him.

"Then this mean were official?" he asked

"Of course Taiki sheesh I think you're smart enough to think of that yourself" I joked.

"H-Hey" he said while a little not comfortable with my words.

"Sorry heh-heh" I apologized.

" That's okay so this mean I can kiss you now?" he asked with a blush on his face.

"Yes you can" after that he bend down to kiss me on the lips. We we're kissing for a minute but it felt like an eternity but after that we pulled because the lack of air.

"Wow" We both said, with a little heavied breathing.

"Heh-heh well lets take you back to your home girlfriend" he said with a smile grabbing my hand and start running.

"Okay Taiki" i'm starting to like Taiki called me his girlfriend.

Few meters from Akari's house her mom saw her smiling towards Taiki and he return her smile and running with hand in hand.

"And she said she was not going on a date" after that she welcome her daughter home and Taiki left to go back home.

Akari was so happy she always taking care of Taiki.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END. What do you think you all was it good if its not please tell me with a review and be easy on me this is my first time writing Digimon pairing TaikixAkari fanfic, so goodbye guys see you again later HoPe-BriNgeR<strong>1<strong> out.**


End file.
